


Puppy Love

by hexedmaiden



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of night terrors/nightmares, Past Abuse, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: Billy's birthday is coming up and Steve buys him the cutest gift possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes that you may encounter. This fic has not been beta read and written within like 2hrs.  
This is my first Harringrove fic so it might be a little OOC?? sorry about that D;

It had started innocently enough. The two boys were sitting on the couch having a lazy Saturday, Steve's head was in Billy's lap while he texted Robin and Billy was running his fingers through Steve's hair whilst reading a book. The TV was on in the background for noise. 

Steve had asked, “Did you have any pets growing up?” Billy responded no, but he always wanted a dog. He tried to show his mom and dad he was responsible enough when he was younger. Doing chores and shit but then mom left and everything went to shit. Plus he eventually had to take care of Max so that's like having a pet right? Steve flicked him on the arm for that one, despite both of them laughing. 

With Billy’s birthday next month, Steve had the perfect gift idea. He was going to get his boyfriend a puppy. He would find cute dog photos to show Billy to see what breed he might like. Except that plan failed because Billy loved every single dog. Steve would order everything they would need for the puppy and sneak the boxes away into one of the spare bedroom closets. 

As the weeks crept by Steve would scour the classified ads in the newspaper for people selling or giving away puppies, with no luck. Checking the local shelter Steve, was pleasantly surprised how empty it was of dogs, only a couple of cats were left to be adopted. As much as Steve wanted to adopt those little guys too, he had to talk himself out of it.  _ One animal at a time _ , he thought.

The time he had left before Billy’s birthday was dwindling. He didn’t want to get a puppy from a pet store. He’d seen all those news stories about how most pet store’s puppies are from those terrible puppy mills. It just made him fuckin sad. 

Steve’s phone rang while he was folding the last bit of their laundry before dinner. Steve looked at the caller ID to see Robin’s photo staring back at him. He quickly answered it.

“Hey! What are you doing calling me?” Steve laughed into the phone.

“Because, dingus, I have great news.” Robin sassed back at him.

“Oh my god, Heather knocked you up?” Steve asked.

“That’s close, but Heather’s parent’s dog just had little black lab puppies a few weeks ago and they are willing to let go of two for free. I told them to hold onto one for you!” Robin said excitedly.

“ROBIN, I LOVE YOU! Oh my god, I had almost given up on the hunt for this damn thing.” Steve’s eyes widen and all but screams into the phone at her. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah love ya too nerd.” Robin laughs, “I gotta go, but I just wanted to call and tell you the good news. I’ll see ya at work.” The two say their goodbyes and Steve finishes putting laundry away. The grin on Steve’s face doesn’t leave as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

Billy stands there at the stove stirring a pot of mac & cheese. He looks over his shoulder at Steve and smiles back. The brunette walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Sometimes Steve can’t believe this is his life now. 

The two of them made it out of Hawkins alive, no more having to hide their relationship in fear of Billy’s dad. No more worrying about Billy and Max going back into the fuckin house. The nightmares Billy would have when he stayed the night with Steve, were frightening. Steve would do everything he could to calm Billy down from them. 

Once Billy lashed out in his sleep at Steve on accident, Steve knew Billy didn’t mean to hurt him. But it wrecked Billy for weeks after. He’d barely look at Steve, let alone touch him. That’s when Steve knew that no matter what anyone said Billy would never turn out like Neil. Because Billy felt remorse for what he’d done. 

Years of therapy and one major confession of love later, here they were. Standing in the kitchen of their own home making dinner together and just sharing each other’s space as if they’ve been doing this all their lives. 

Steve must have been staring for too long because all of a sudden Billy starts laughing, shaking Steve from his thoughts. 

“What’s so funny?” Steve tilts his head

“You! I’ve been trying to get your attention for what feels like hours. I love you, but I need you to scoot so I can get the fucking food out the oven.” Billy’s hip bumps him to get moving. 

“Alright, alright I’m moving.” Steve giggles, moving to sit down at the kitchen table watching Billy move about the kitchen. 

The two of them eating a comfortable silence for the most part. Steve pipes up now and then to mention something about his day. Billy listens and shares his day at the garage with Steve. Then the two revert back into silence as they finish dinner. Both boys clean up the plates and other dishes, putting some in the dishwasher and a couple in the sink to soak.

Billy dries his hands off on the kitchen towel before giving Steve a proper kiss on the lips. 

“Come on, Pretty Boy. Let’s take a shower.” he grins, giving Steve’s bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes bright and early the morning of the big day. Billy’s arm is still wrapped tightly over his waist. Steve snuggles closer to him, breathing in his smell. Committing it to memory before pulling back to kiss Billy’s forehead. Carefully moving to let his boyfriend sleep in some more. Billy rolls over in his sleep pulling more of the blanket with him as Steve sits on the edge of the bed to grab his underwear. He pulls them on as he stands up to make breakfast.

Steve walks his way to the kitchen to put some waffles in the toaster oven for himself. He grabs his phone from the living room as he waits for the beeping. He opens the text from Robin to see a picture of a cute black puppy with a little red bow around his neck. Steve sends her three crying emojis and five hearts. He’s already in love with this dog and can’t wait to surprise Billy.

~

The two of them had spent most of the day lying in bed. After Billy got up and ate breakfast he all but carried Steve back to their bedroom. Not that Steve was complaining, oh no, he loved Billy’s rough oil-stained hands all over him. It’s just that Billy was very good at convincing Steve to stay right where he was.

Luckily, by the time the kids, Nancy, Jonathan, Robin showed up for Billy’s birthday dinner the pair were freshly showered and had on some appropriate clothing. The lack of Heather was pretty noticeable, not because Robin and Heather were that couple who are kinda attached at the hip but because she was Billy’s best friend. Thank god for Robin, who played it off saying she forgot Billy’s gift at Heather’s so her girlfriend went back to get it. She might have thrown a sly wink Steve’s way after that.

There was a small pile of gifts next to the couch for Billy to open. If Billy got a little misty eyed over it, no one said anything. Steve could visibly tell every year they celebrated Billy’s birthday it always meant the world to Billy. It makes Steve incredibly happy even if the reasoning behind it breaks his heart a little.

When Steve hears a car door shut outside and looks at Robin who gives him a thumbs up he practically jumps up from Billy’s lap, where the two were sitting on the couch.

“Okay, uh, Billy. I need you to close your eyes, I got a big surprise for you. Kids make sure his eyes are shut and do not ruin the surprise. Especially you, Dustin.” Steve runs to the front door and as the kids start yelling. He opens the door and sees Heather carrying a sleeping puppy in her arms.

She gently hands him over to Steve, and he brings the puppy inside. The girls immediately start to coo and aww. The boys are all just as excited.  
“Okay, you guys can let him open his eyes now!” Steve stage whispers. Billy opens his eyes and blinks a few times and Steve watches as confusion and shock, then excitement flashes across his face. Steve walks over to the couch and passes the black bundle of fur to Billy.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Steve smiles at Billy, who is just in awe of this pup and starts to tear up for real this time.

“Congrats, it’s a boy!” Robin says making everyone laugh, and waking up the puppy finally. The little guy yawns and starts trying to lick Billy's face.

“This has been the best birthday ever.” Billy laughs. As the puppy decides it's had enough of being held, jumps off Billy’s lap to play with the kids. Billy pulls Steve back into his lap giving him an affectionate squeeze and Steve gives him a kiss.


End file.
